Wackiest Ball Drops
An orange is dropped in Orlando, Florida.jpg|An orange is dropped in Orlando, Florida. A sled is dropped in Duncanon, Pens.jpg|A giant sled is dropped in Barron, Pennsylvania. A walleye named Captain Wylie Walleye is dropped in Port Clinton, Ohio.jpg|A giant walleye is dropped in South Latin, Pennsylvania. A giant pelican is dropped in Pensacola, Florida.jpg|A giant pelican is dropped in Pensacola, Florida. A card is dropped in Show Low, Arizona.jpg|A giant deuce of clubs card is dropped in Show Low, Arizona. A New Orleans Bat is dropped in New Orleans, Yiddian.jpg|A giant bat is dropped in New Orleans, Yiddian. Godzilla is landed into 2008.jpg|A Godzilla replica is dropped down the flagpole in Ronzo, Yiddian. A giant pickle is lowered in Mount Olive, North Carolina.jpg|A giant glowing pickle is lowered down the flagpole in Mt. Olive, North Carolina. A live possum in a cage is dropped in Brasstown, North Carolina.jpg|A possum in a cage is dropped in Brasstown, North Carolina. A stuffed muskrat named Marshall P. Muskrat is flown down in Princess Anne, Maryland.jpg|A stuffed muskrat named Marshall P. Muskrat wearing a top hat is flown down in Princess Anne, Maryland. A giant moon pie is dropped in Mobile, Alabama.jpg|A giant moon pie is dropped in Mobile, Alabama. A large glowing pineapple is dropped in Sarasota, Florida.jpg|A giant pineapple is dropped in Sarasota, Florida. A guiter is dropped in Memphis, Tennessee.jpg|A giant guitar is dropped in Memphis, Tennessee. A yellow and purple shoe is dropped in Akron, Pennsylvania.jpg|A giant shoe is dropped in Akron, Pennsylvania. A large blueberry ball is dropped Blue Island, PA.jpg|A giant blueberry is dropped in Blue Island, Pennsylvania. A giant block of cheese is dropped in Plymouth, Wisconsin.jpg|A giant block of styrofoam cheese is dropped in Plymouth, Wisconsin. A stuffed possum named Spencer is dropped in Tallapoosa, Georgia.jpg|A stuffed opossum named Spencer is dropped in Tallapoosa, Georgia. A to go cup is raised in Savannah, Georgia.jpg|A to-go cup is raised in Savannah, Georgia. A pirate wrench is dropped in Key West, Florida.jpg|A pirate wrench is dropped in Key West, Florida. A giant crab is dropped in Easton, Maryland.jpg|A giant red crab is dropped in Easton, Maryland. A buzzard named Bob is dropped in Perry, Georgia.jpg|A buzzard named Bob is dropped in Perry, Georgia. A giant sardine is dropped in Eastport, Maine.jpg|A giant sardine is dropped in Eastport, Maine. A giant pickle is dropped in Dillsburg, Pennsylvania.jpg|A giant pickle wearing a top hat and bow tie named Mr. Pickle is dropped in Dillsburg, Pennsylvania. A stuffed badger is dropped in Maddison, Montana.jpg|A stuffed badger is lowered by a crane in Maddison, Montana. A giant crayon is dropped in Easton, Pennsylvania.jpg|A Crayola crayon is dropped in Easton, Pennsylvania. A giant sausage is dropped in Elmore, Ohio.jpg|A giant sausage is dropped in Elmore, Ohio. A giant pear is dropped in Fredericksburg, Virginia.jpg|A giant pear is dropped in Fredericksburg, Virginia. Category:Things That Dropped On New Year's Day Category:Things That Dropped On New Year's Category:Things That Dropped On New Year's Eve